


Sister's Sunshine

by HanaHimus



Series: Persona Week 2k17 [10]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen, Self-Reflection, The Answer Based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: For the darkest part of Aigis’ life, Metis was a bit like sunshine.(Persona Week Day 4: Sunshine)





	Sister's Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Persona Week Day 4! Look at my girls, robo-sisters. I love them.

For the darkest part of Aigis’ life, Metis was a bit like sunshine. It was hard to say why she felt that was the case, but it was. Despite the rougher parts of Metis, she did bring some good things into Aigis’ life. Like...someone to at least try and fight on for.

Through it all, her fighting and bickering with Yukari and Akihiko… There was still something about her that made Aigis feel a bit better. As if even with his death that there was someone there who cared for her… Cared for her enough to be close by when she could be.

She was grateful that SEES didn’t push her to stay when she told them she planned to return to the lab, they were respecting her wishes. However, she had to wonder what would have happened if someone like Metis has been there. If someone who wanted her to be nearby…

However, that bit of sunshine was covered by clouds when everything began to fall apart. When Metis was willing to injure her friends and let them turn into flames. Let there be the risk they could never return if they weren’t fast enough with this. Her sunshine was gone, and so was Metis’ right to call Aigis sister.

The sunshine was gone, but then they fought Junpei and Koromaru. The girl she’d seen as sunshine for a short amount of time and as storm clouds for even less… She began to release her rain. The sobs had wracked Aigis’ brain, made her pause. Is this what she had had wanted? Did she want to hurt someone who cared so greatly for her?

...Metis had gone back to being sunshine at that point, although it was duller, not shining as bright. It was as if the clouds were still hanging nearby, with the threat of them rolling over again and covering it. As time went on, as Metis did more to help SEES figure out what to do and what Nyx was… The clouds dispersed.

Then, they all ended up in the Velvet Room. Her bright piece of sunshine was in front of her and… Then she remembered. Her sunshine was a part of her, a part she’d purposefully covered with clouds over her heart. Metis was the other her. The sunshine she’d tried to push away.

As she accepted the one person who knew her best (likely because this person was her), as they reunited… Aigis couldn’t help but feel the golden sparkle that seemed to surround them was a little sunshine. A reminder that the sunshine was inside her and that it would never be taken from her. Never again.


End file.
